Fuego en el Fuego
by Latiusgirl
Summary: Lemon.... o intento jeje


Eran las 10:45 de la noche, Sora se encontraba recostada en la cama de su novio mientras observaba a este que se encontraba sentado escribiendo en un escritorio cerca de la chica, Matt se percato de que esta no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni un segundo por lo que se voltio para verla... La chica la miraba de una forma no muy común, solo lo miraba así cuando...

**Fuego en el fuego son tus ojos dentro de mí  
Cuando te veo sé que entiendo todo de ti  
¿qué es lo que quieres tu de mí?  
¿qué es lo que buscas tú de mí?  
Dejas tu huella en mi corazón,  
Yo te siento así.**

Cuando Solo quería pasar una noche con el, era una mirada llena de deseo, el se levanto de el escritorio y se fue acercando a la chica poco a poco y esta solo la seguía con la mirada hasta que el rubio se poso en la cama aun lado de ella y el chico con unos de sus brazos rodeo la fina cintura de su novia, ella se estremeció al sentir el toque del chico... sabia que se volvería loca si el no le daba lo que ella quería, pero también sabia que no podía obligar al rubio si el no quería, para sorpresa de ella el chico empezó a besar su hombro y fue ascendiendo a su cuello, luego acerco sus labios a su oreja y la mordió para luego besar los labios de la chica, al principio fue un beso tierno para pasar a uno de pasión en el que introdujo su lengua hasta explorar cada rincón de la boca de su novia, esta solo lo dejaba, después de todo eso y más era lo que ella quería...

Empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando sintió que una de las manos de su novio empezaba masajear uno de sus senos, le encantaba sentir ese tan suave tacto, pero para desgracia de ella había una fina capa de tela que le impedía sentir esa tan agradable sensación. Matt sabia muy bien que a la chica le encantaba cuando el besaba o acariciaba sus pechos y también sabia que para ella era una tortura cuando lo hacia con aquella "maldita" capa de tela que impedía bien tocar su delicada piel, Pero a el le gustaba verla así, cuando se empezaba a excitar y a enojar al mismo tiempo. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada al darse cuenta que las intenciones del rubio eran fastidiarla un rato... el solo la brazo y escondió su cara en el cuello de esta para empezar a reír, a ella eso no le hacia nada de gracia, pero su enojo se fue cuando el la beso y decidió de una vez por todas empezar a despojarla de sus prendas...

**Quiero morirme, en tus brazos desfallecer,  
Quiero sentirte cuando tu pecho se va a encender  
Como dos pequeños volcanes,  
Quiero sentirlos en mis manos;  
Donde tu instinto se una al mío, encontrarnos allí...  
Y las almas se unirán.**

Al principio Sora se preocupo, pero se le paso cuando recordó que el padre de Matt no vendría a casa esa noche, así no habría nadie que los interrumpiera en su tan anhelado momento, o eso ella creía , primero empezó a quitar la tan odiada franela de la pelirroja, dejando ver sus bien formados pechos, perfectos según el, hechos a su medida, empezó a masajearlos de nuevos, sintiendo como los pezones de la chica se endurecían, ella dejo escapar un gemido al sentir la lengua de su novio saboreando uno de sus senos, Mientras le quitaba la franela al chico y empezaba a acariciar con una de sus manos su desnuda espalda y la otra la poso en la nuca del chico para apegarlo aun más a el y meter sus dedos entre el suave cabello de estés, el empezó a descender los besos hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica, para luego lamer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca y fundirse en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, ella podía sentir como todo su cuerpo ardía...

**La noche es casi perfecta, disfrutaremos la vida los dos  
Porque estamos buscando amor y el no espera.  
Es la emoción más directa que hay  
Mas, no será infinita porque  
Somos fuego en el fuego y ya  
Estamos quemándonos.**

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos para luego sonreírse...Sora empezó a acariciar el buen formado tórax de Yamato y sus caricias fueron bajando hasta llegar al cinturón del rubio, el cual desabrocho y fue abriendo poco a poco el pantalón hasta poder ver una parte de los bóxer del chico...

-Negros..- dijo ella, el rubio solo rió

Empezó a bajar el pantalón muy lentamente (demasiado para gusto del rubio) Hasta dejarlo solo en sus bóxer... y como siempre... Negros... ¿ Por que cada vez que iban a tener sexo el rubio siempre de coincidencia traía ropa interior negra... estaba pensando en decirle al chico que se pusiera bóxer negros más seguidos y no una vez a la cuaresma, por que según ella no tenían relaciones muy seguido como al parecer ella quería... Fue quitando la ropa interior hasta dejar ver el miembro erecto del chico que según ella era tan... tan MARAVILLOSO, Esa parte de Yamato a demás de sus besos y caricias le hacían sentir una enorme ola de placer, y como no si lo que tenia Yamato no era precisamente una piche MISERIA... Le daba las Gracias a Dios de que el tuviera esa gran parte y de que ella fuera la única en poder apreciarla.

Fue acercando sus manos al miembro del chico hasta tocarlo... esa sensación hizo que el sintiera agradables escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, ella empezó a masajearlo lentamente, el sabia bien que eso era una venganza por lo de hace rato... intento ahogar un gemido al sentir que algo húmedo se paseaba de arriba a abajo por su genital... Sora sonreía maliciosamente, sabia que estaba torturando al pobre rubio con su lengua...

**Fuego en el fuego, esta pasión, la tuya y la mía;  
Es casi un juego ya, mezcla de música y fantasía.  
Hace subir las emociones, todas las sensaciones;  
Sube hasta el sol y, que por tu piel, lo más dulce que hay  
Y las almas se unirán.**

El no lo soporto más se abrazo a la chica y gimo cerca del oído de esta, quería que supiera lo que ella podía lograr causarle o sentirle, el beso su cuello y fue bajando hasta uno de sus senos el cual empezó a lamer, la chica emitió un leve gemido por el tacto... como le encantaba ese tacto, el poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica mientras seguía lamiendo y empezaba a succionar su otro seno, ella solo acariciaba de arriba abajo la espalda del chimo mientras emitía gemidos por esa tan agradable sensación... el fue bajando los besos hasta llegar cerca del pantalón de la chica el cual quito lo más rápido que pudo mientras deslizaba lentamente la ropa interior de la chica por sus piernas hasta poder lanzarla al piso... el empezó a besar uno de los muslo de la chica y acariciar el otro con movimientos circulares...

**  
La noche es casi perfecta, disfrutaremos la vida los dos  
Porque estamos buscando amor y el no espera.  
Es la emoción más directa que hay  
Mas, no será infinita porque  
Somos fuego en el fuego y ya  
Estamos quemándonos**

**  
Abrazado a ti llenaré mi piel de tu calor latino,  
Yo te sentiré, así te sentiré.  
La historia es esta. **

Ya ninguno aguantaba, el placer era demasiado, esas caricias y besos los volvían locos.

Yamato empezó a abrir poco a poco las piernas de la chica, mientras esta se acercaba mas a el, con su miembro empezó a acariciar el genital de la chica, lo sentía tan húmedo y caliente, ella se estaba volviendo loca con ese roce que hacia sentir a su cuerpo miles de agradables escalofríos, el ya se estaba preparando para por fin penetrarla, Sora se sentía feliz, por fin sucedería por lo que estuvo esperando toda la tarde y noche, horas y horas sufriendo mientras esperaba la hora de sentirlo dentro de ella, y por fin había llegado... bueno casi, al fin! Matt iba a penetrarla justo cuando...

-Hermano!!!!- Era la voz de Tk...- Estas en casa?!?!-

-¿¡ Por que a mi?!- Dijo decepcionada la chica vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía...

**La noche es casi perfecta, disfrutaremos la vida los dos  
Porque estamos buscando amor y el no espera.  
Es la emoción más directa que hay  
Mas, no será infinita porque  
Somos fuego en el fuego y ya  
Estamos quemándonos  
**

**Somos fuego en el fuego hoy,  
Somos fuego en el fuego hoy.**

S.L.Q. _**Latiusgirl **_


End file.
